


on the road

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras, Combeferre and Grantaire borrow Combeferre's parents' camper van to go on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellyana125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellyana125/gifts).



> For [zellyana125](http://zellyana125.tumblr.com/), who was one of the winners of the fic giveaway I did on my [writing blog](http://musains.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!

Combeferre let out a happy sigh. “It’s nice here, isn’t it?”

Grantaire hummed in agreement, smiling first at Combeferre, then down at Enjolras, who was lying on his back with his eyes closed, his mouth hanging open a little. Grantaire shifted a little to make sure that the sun wasn’t shining directly at Enjolras’ face. He didn’t want him to get a sunburn.

They really didn’t need to give Enjolras another reason to be grumpy. Granted, he hadn’t complained much while they’d been on the road. But when Combeferre and Grantaire had told him that they wanted to borrow the camper van of Combeferre’s parents to go on a road trip, Enjolras had been the opposite of excited. When they’d agreed that they’d go on vacation together, he’d probably been thinking of a place where he could get an internet connection.

Campgrounds weren’t huge on high-speed internet, though. And apparently Enjolras hadn’t been a big fan of the camper van either. But Grantaire had a feeling that Enjolras had grown to like it during the last couple of days.

They’d stopped at a couple of really nice places and Grantaire wished they could have stuck around for longer at each and every one of them. Today they’d stopped at a lake, quiet and secluded, having a picnic, occasionally trading lazy kisses, watching people paddle about in small boats. 

“So, do you think jumping into that lake is a really, really bad idea?” Grantaire asked. It was warm – warm enough for them to wear shorts, for Enjolras to have pulled out the really short ones. Combeferre had lost his shirt a while ago, but it was the first hot day in a while, so the water probably wasn’t that all that warm.

“Well, since there’s no one actually in the water, I suppose it’s pretty damn cold,” Enjolras mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“I guess I’ll just dip in my toes, then.” Grantaire kicked off his shoes, his socks, followed by his shorts, and then his shirt, which he chucked at Enjolras with a grin.

“If you’re just going to dip in your toes,” Enjolras said, “why are you taking all your clothes off?”

Grantaire shrugged. “Because you like it when I do?”

“He does have a point,” Combeferre mumbled to Enjolras. He smiled at Grantaire. “I’ll get you a towel. Just in case.”

Grantaire blew him a kiss and slowly went down to the lake. As suspected, the water was freezing, but Grantaire waded in anyway, went under for a split-second and then got out as quickly as possible, teeth clattering.

“This was a horrible idea,” Grantaire said, sighing happily when Combeferre wrapped a towel around him.

“We’ll have to make sure that you stay warm,” Combeferre said and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t want you to get a cold.”

“I won’t,” Grantaire said, standing on his tiptoes so he could kiss Combeferre’s jaw, slowly moving down to his neck, nosing along his collarbone. He freed his hands from the towel, fingers skimming down Combeferre’s sides. “And I’m sure that you’ll do an excellent job at keeping me warm.”

Enjolras noisily cleared his throat behind them.

Combeferre grinned. “I think Enjolras just offered to help.”

* * *

“Are we there yet?”

Grantaire huffed. “Can you not?”

“I’m hungry,” Enjolras muttered. “Can we get something to eat?”

“Just get a snack,” Grantaire said. He knew that Enjolras tended to get grumpy when he was hungry, but Grantaire just didn’t feel like stopping _again_. “You can also drive if you’re bored.”

“We both know that I can’t.”

“Well, technically you could,” Grantaire said, grinning at him. “It would just get a little awkward if we got pulled over. Or, you know, if you crashed Combeferre’s parents’ camper van.”

Enjolras then started fiddling with the radio, changing the station every five seconds, and Grantaire wasn’t sure if he actually didn’t like the music or if he was trying to annoy him to get him to pull over at some diner.

“Look,” Grantaire said, catching one of Enjolras’ hands in his to keep him from changing the station yet again, “we’ll get to that campground that Combeferre and I found on the internet in about half an hour. I’m pretty sure you can survive until then.”

“I suppose,” Enjolras muttered, leaning back with a sigh.

“You could just go take a nap with Combeferre.”

“I thought you might want some company while you’re driving.”

Grantaire snorted. “I’m just trying to keep you from messing with the radio again.”

“I’m not,” Enjolras said, squeezing Grantaire’s hand.

“But you were about to,” Grantaire said dryly. “Your fingers were twitching and you got that look in your eyes, you know, the one you always get when you’re bored and when you’re about to do something ridiculous like reading political documents or rearranging our DVDs by director.”

“You weren’t even looking at my eyes,” Enjolras said flatly.

Grantaire laughed. “I just know you that well.”

“Can you two do me a favor and stop bickering?” Combeferre called from the back. “I’m trying to take a nap.”

“It’s your own fault that you hardly got any sleep last night.”

Combeferre apparently didn’t have anything to say to that and Enjolras and Grantaire shared a knowing look.

“We’ll just bicker quietly,” Grantaire said lowly.

Enjolras’ lips twitched. “How long until we’re there?” he whispered.

* * *

After spending a couple of days in the camper van, Grantaire had identified its one disadvantage. The bed was pretty uncomfortable. And not exactly big. Much like the shower. Well, pretty much everything was tiny, it was a camper van after all. Even though Grantaire really didn’t mind cuddling, he wasn’t exactly happy about waking up with Enjolras’ elbow in his face.

At least today Enjolras was sleeping with his head pillowed on Grantaire’s chest, his arm slung around his middle. Combeferre was lying right behind Enjolras, still fast asleep as well, his face buried in Enjolras’ hair.

Grantaire played with the thought of untangling himself to make breakfast for about two seconds before he decided that he wouldn’t be able to do it without waking up both his boyfriends. And the two of them really deserved to sleep in for once. They were on vacation after all. Combeferre worked shifts at the hospital and if you asked Grantaire, he was basically constantly sleep-deprived. And Enjolras usually was the first one who got up since he liked to get to the office early, which was why they were letting him sleep in the middle now – he hardly ever did when they were at home.

Grantaire stayed very still and busied himself with running his fingers through Enjolras’ hair. It usually didn’t wake him up, but it always made him smile in his sleep, which was just way too adorable.

Combeferre stirred not too much later, propping himself up on his elbow, smiling at Grantaire. “Good morning,” he mouthed and reached over Enjolras to take Grantaire’s hand. “Did you sleep well?” he whispered.

Grantaire nodded. “I’ve been thinking about making breakfast.”

Combeferre shook his head. “Later.”

“He’s right,” Enjolras mumbled. He sighed, turned around and grabbed Grantaire by the arm to pull him against his back.

Grantaire snorted and brushed Enjolras’ hair out of the way to kiss his neck, which earned him a happy hum from Enjolras. “So,” Grantaire said and nipped at Enjolras’ skin, “what’s the plan for today?”

“I think we should stay in bed,” Enjolras muttered.

Combeferre laughed. “All day?”

Enjolras only grumbled something that Grantaire couldn’t understand because Enjolras was hiding his face in Combeferre’s shirt. Whatever it had been, all of them knew that they wouldn’t manage to stay in bed all day. They’d tried once, but they’d eventually crawled out of bed in the afternoon and had relocated to the living room to watch a movie. They hadn’t finished the movie, but that was hardly the point.

“Well, I’ve been thinking,” Combeferre said, “maybe we could stay here for a couple of days.”

Grantaire hummed. “I like that idea.” He did like being on the road, but having a few lazy days, just sitting by the lake and maybe dipping a toe in, and really just a toe this time, sounded pretty good to him.

Combeferre nodded. “We could have a little campfire tonight.”

“We can grill sausages and corn,” Grantaire said. There was a store across the street from the campground that sold _everything for your camping needs_. Maybe they could also get some marshmallows.

“As long as you don’t try to jump over the fire,” Enjolras said, looking over his shoulder to smile at Grantaire.

Well, he’d tried that _once_. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but then he’d set his blanket cape on fire. He had no desire to do that again. Which was what he told Enjolras and Combeferre.

“Good,” Enjolras mumbled, turning around to plant a kiss on his cheek, then he sat up and reached for his phone.

“No,” Grantaire said and pulled Enjolras back down, “we’re on vacation.”

“The rest of the world isn’t,” Enjolras said, sticking out his bottom lip when Combeferre took away his phone.

“We’ll buy you a newspaper.” Combeferre smiled at him. “ _Later_.”

* * *

“Why didn’t we bring a blanket?”

“We did,” Grantaire said, giving Enjolras a poke, “you’re sitting on it.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes at him and scrambled to his feet. “I’m getting another one.”

Combeferre watched him walk away with a grin. He’d told Enjolras that he was going to get cold. Grantaire had a feeling that Enjolras might be allergic to listening to Combeferre.

Enjolras quickly returned to them and flopped back down between Combeferre and Grantaire. Instead of getting a blanket, he’d pulled on one of Grantaire’s hoodies. Apparently he hadn’t brought any of his own. Or this was just part of his elaborate plan to steal all of Grantaire’s and Combeferre’s clothes. Because Grantaire was pretty sure that that plan was a thing that existed.

Grantaire reached out to ruffle his hair. “Here,” Grantaire said and handed Enjolras a stick with a marshmallow on it, “this one’s done.”

Enjolras took it from him with a happy sigh and leaned against Combeferre, tucking his feet against Grantaire. Combeferre pulled him a little closer and shifted so Enjolras was tucked against his chest, slowly winding one of his curls around his finger. He looked relaxed now, in the oversized sweater and his glasses – even though his phone was still inside the camper van, even though they’d used his newspaper to start the fire.

“Are we spoiling him?” Grantaire asked when he handed over another marshmallow.

Enjolras stuck out his tongue at him and cuddled against Combeferre, his lips curling into a smile when Grantaire pulled his feet into his lap.

It didn’t take long until Enjolras was starting to doze off, until Grantaire was starting to yawn and they – well, Combeferre – decided to kill the fire, so they could go to bed. It once again took a lot of scooting over and yanking at the sheets until everyone was tucked in, but in the end Grantaire ended up sandwiched between Combeferre and Enjolras, Combeferre’s face buried in the crook of his neck, Enjolras’ leg hooked around his. And even though the bed wasn’t big enough and the covers too small and the mattress uncomfortable, Grantaire would be lying if he said that this wasn’t his favorite place on earth.

* * *

“Is it weird that I can’t wait to go home but that I’ll also sort of miss this?” Enjolras asked from behind his newspaper.

“I definitely won’t miss that shower,” Combeferre mumbled, smiling at Grantaire, who’d fought yet another battle with that shower this morning. He should have just jumped in the lake instead.

“I know, but...” Enjolras put down the newspaper, nodding at their breakfast table. “This is nice.”

“We could also do this at home,” Grantaire said, bumping his foot against Enjolras’ under the table. “You know, if you didn’t always run off to work at six in the morning.”

“Oh, of course this is my fault.”

“Actually it’s also Combeferre’s fault, because sometimes he’s too busy saving lives to have breakfast at home.”

“And you’re always teaching classes when we want to have dinner together,” Enjolras grumbled.

Combeferre smirked. “Maybe you and Grantaire can set up a schedule for when we can eat together on the drive home.”

“You’re just trying to keep us busy so we won’t start bickering again,” Enjolras said.

Combeferre only smiled at him over the rim of his cup of coffee.


End file.
